S up
by CocoaMoo Vamp
Summary: An extremely mellow, mellowdramatic, comedic, OOCness oneshot between Sasuke and Neji. NOT a yaoi fic, btw, ppl! Even though I have it under Character 1: Sasuke Character 2: Neji, okay?.... okay.


"Chirp, chirp, chirp!" "Tweet  Tweet", musical sounds of summer birds could be heard singing their souls out to each other, throughout the peaceful park.

It was about 1:14 in the afternoon, as you could see a figure walking toward a bench, sitting just enough off of the winding path everyday people walked, jogged, ran, strolled, even daydreamed upon while moving down it.

"Sigh", Sasuke exhaled as he calmly sat down on the old, restored park bench some elderly-folks complex probably had donated who knows how long ago; then some peppy little park committee must've fixed up for the sake of making everything look like it did way back when. "Probably even debated about painting little flowers on it, too", he mused in a low tone, to no one in particular, rolling his black eyes in the process. …

As he sat, leaned back with his arms stretching across the top of the back (-of the bench), legs lazily bent at the knees a bit, so that he wouldn't slip off the bench, but not in the way of any passer-by, eyes closed, face turned up toward the sky, and taking in the sun and near-enough silence, another came to sit.

Sensing another person nearby, he opened an eye and peeked to his left. Sure enough, there was another; an almost unnoticeable, hesitantly-deciding-if-I-should-sit-or-not look on the second person's features.

Sitting up, leaving his elbows hanging over the back of the bench, Sasuke nodded his head slightly, in acknowledgement. "Hey, S'up?"

"Hey.", the other responded, now at the seat.

Cool as always, as the other sat down, obviously a little disturbed by this encounter, but showing no signs of disgust, Sasuke kept his eyes forward, pretending his interests were lying ahead; the new comer looking off to the side.

And they sat this way, in silence. ….

By now, a few minutes had gone by without either party speaking…or moving for that matter.

Neji had cleared his throat a few seconds earlier, but still said nothing… .

"So", he sort of half-stated, half-asked, after coughing again. "Uh, nice…day, huh?"

"Yeah, yeah", Sasuke agreed. "Real nice… And peaceful."

"Yeah, that too…That..too"

More silence between them. …

"So how ya been?.. You, uh, still doin' the ninja-thing and all?" (S.)

"Yep. …And you?" (N.)

"Yeah. As always…". (S.)

…

"You, uh…You into anything else these days? Reading…Writing…Skateboarding…Revenge, maybe?" (N.)

"Revenge. Yeah…Still…workin' on a plan to kill my brother. You?" (S.)

"Well, not really **_revenge_ **revenge, but, tuh, still hate my uncle…"

"Ah."

"And you? …Any, uh, plans; anything besides being a Ninja..?" (S.)

"Not really…no."

"Oh…cool."

…

"Seein' anybody?" (N.)

"No, no… not really… Don't really have time, with the revenge, and the training, you know how it is… ."

"Yeah. …"

"And you?"

"Not really…Got my eye on someone, but too busy… Don't like the people around her, anyway… ."

"Yeah..Me, too". …

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"(sfx:) Beepbeepbeep!", Neji and Sasuke both glanced down at the black and silver, water/total shock-resistant (, light/glow-in-the-dark, though light is optional,), with digital and normal time, date included, wrist watch Neji had on his left wrist.

"Well…Guess that's my cue…Gotta get back before a certain time…Got a curfew in a few hours now, since…you know.", Neji said as he stood up, facing his wrist/watch toward Sasuke, awkwardly showing him the time; which currently read: 1:45 p.m. .

"Yeah, me too… the curfew, I mean… Since, you know… ."

Neji nodded, understanding completely.

"Well…Uh, bye." (N.)

"Bye. …" (S.)

"Catch ya tomorrow…?"

"Yeah, 'guess so. …"

"Right. …"

"…"

"'Kay, bye. …"

"Bye, man."

Walking away, with his back turned to Sasuke, Neji let out a long overdue sigh of relief, unaware as the young Uchiha did simultaneously as him.

Tossing back his head, after the other had already walked away moments before, Sasuke spread out his arms again, and shifted further down into his seat on the old, finished-wood park bench, lazily bending his legs at the knees, so that he wouldn't slip off the bench, but still comfortably settling himself, out of the way of any passer-by. Closing his eyes, he could see the shadow of a cloud pass over the sun, where he sat, through his eyelids.

He could hear the singing of the birds, distant noises here and there he didn't particularly pay attention to anyway…they were of no interest to him. The wind softly blew across him, as light as a sheet of silk, gently cooling him off, needed or not. …  
It really was peaceful here…

Two joggers had gone by, and Sasuke could just make out what they were saying, -eyes still closed-, as they passed another, coming up the opposite way, whom would soon pass him by as well. "'S'up?" "Hey."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Black Silhouette says I and this story are crazy, that the fic is completely out of it and wrong, and** **that it is a feat to behold... I'd have to agree completely. -Even though she helped with coming up with an idea or two when I came up with this a few hours ago. Yes, I work that fast. -lol-...-  
****I admit that I don't really know their personalities that well, but I suppose this is just completely off, yes? Yay! I have succeeded!  
(I actually implied two extremely-liked couples in here, SasuSaku and NejiTen...for Black Silhouette, and any others who like said pairings! Aww... -lol-). **

**I wasn't really shooting for any certain type of goal, and this fic pretty much wrote itself... It's alive I tell you, ALIVE! Hi fanfic! Make me a sammich! Sammich!  
(Black Silhouette comes and threatens CocoaMoo with no more Code Red Mountain Dew). ... **

**Sorry you had to see, well, read that... -lol- Anyway; hope y'all enjoyed yourselves! It is again after two a.m. when I'm uploading a fanfic! How time fliiiiies. ... **

**There's actually three spots where the paragraphs are supposed to be two-spaced, but I guess this format doesn't allow that. (Between "..in silence. ..." and "By now," near the beginning, between "..simultaneously as him." and "Tossing back his head...", and between "It really was peaceful here..." and "Two joggers", both at the end). **

**Oh, and the "you know"-thing... I'm leaving it to you readers reading this to figure out/make up your own little reasons as to why Neji and Sasuke's teams (even though I didn't say "teams" in the fic, sorry), have such a punishing curfew and everything. The only thing I'm saying is that they all got in BIG trouble, and so it shall be for a long time... **

**Ttfn! Tty'l8r! Have a great one! -CcMV.- **


End file.
